


Reunited

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Thace, Bitemarks, Clothed Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omega!Ulaz, up against the wall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They thought the other was gone forever.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @blocking-my-writers-block
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Will be taking requests on my tumblr until Dec. 17, then moving to A03! Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

He couldn’t believe it. 

He just could not believe what was happening right now. That he was here right now, holding the other close. The familiar slim form of his fellow agent and his husband in his arms.

Gentle hands grip firmly on to Thace’s shoulders, Ulaz burying his face into the other’s shoulder as his hand lightly traces over the scarred side of Thace’s body. He had carried  Ulaz into his new quarters, generously given to him by the Coalition. 

Stars he had ran all the way from the market like he was afraid if they didn’t get there his mate would turn out to just be a figment if his imagination,

Once the door closer, he leans Ulaz against the wall and presses his forehead to his as his voice hitches. He gently slides his hands through the soft crest of white fur that ad grown long enough to become a ponytail dark circles under his mate’s eyes. 

“....You’re ok....” He barely speaks louder than a whisper as he takes it all in. 

Ulaz just nods and lightly nuzzled his nose against his, “And you....oh Thace....” he hissed shakily, looking at the damage the explosion had done.

Thace bites his lip and shakes softly as he holds the other’s hips with a sniffle, “Mmm....H-how did....?”

“I was spat out of....whatever I had gone into....” he whispered softly, “And was found by the coalition....” His voice cracks as he ran a thumb over a particularly bad scar on Thace’s cheek, “...I should have been there....”

Thace shook his head and just held him there against the wall. He sniffs as a tear manages to slip down his cheek.

“No...no if you had then we wouldn’t have the paladins....nothing would have been saved....” Thace sniffled softly as he looks at him, “You’re the reason we’re all here fighting for peace Laz...”

He slowly took his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“But...but I—” Ulaz is cut off by a kiss. 

Immediately he just slumps and slips his arms around the other, carefully circling his fingers over the part of Thace’s neck that had faded teeth marks on it. He kissed him deeper as he slips a leg up around his hip, a faint blush touching his cheeks as Ulaz’s fingers slowly slide down his back to the bottom of his shirt. 

The kiss broke a moment as Thace plays with the zipper over Ulaz’s crotch before giving a small tug. Ulaz mewled softly and pushes his hips down slowly before night breaking the kiss to gasp quietly.

“Thace.....” he hissed softly, “Thace please....!”

He mouthed over Ulaz’s mating mark with a deep purr as he gently massages up his back with a groan. He tugged the zipper down as Ulaz’s toes hook into the hem of his pants and pushes them down. He groaned softly as muffled Ulaz’s mewl with another deep kiss as he lightly strokes his fingers over the wet slit with a shudder. 

“Mmmm...!” Ulaz gasps as he felt Thace’s fingers play with his clit, making him arch and break the kiss again. 

Thace wastes no time to get the slick flowing as he tugs and rubs the clit in his fingers. Slick drips on to the floor as the slit twitches from the touch, Ulaz tilting his head back with a needy mewl....!

That wonderful cock rubbed over the folds teasingly, pressing lightly at the rim of the crevice that quivers needily. He looks at Ulaz’s face, eyes soft and warm as he slips into him. He takes in the way his mate’s face twists in pleasure, mouth dropping open in a gasp, “Unh...!”

He goes slowly, carefully rolling his hips into his beautiful smart mate’s as hands grip at the thick fur around his ears. He could feel Ulaz’s slit clenching around him wantonly as he slowly increases the pace.

Ulaz releases Thace’s head and rests his hands against the wall, nails digging into it as he mewls weakly, “Mmmm....” he mewls when the kiss breaks, “Thace....Thace please....!”

“I’ve got you...” Thace hissed, “I’ve got you....” he kissed him lightly. 

_I don’t want to lose you again..._

Ulaz bares his neck to Thace, crying out as he arches. He had almost forgotten how good this was. He honestly never thought they’d be reunited after what he had heard before coming here.

It seemed only on Earth that this reunion would happened. As they refamiliarize each other, they were thankful it did.


End file.
